<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twin Kois Struggling For Glory by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216686">Twin Kois Struggling For Glory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Injury, F/F, Gen, Near Death Experiences, On the Run, Protective Siblings, Samurai, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prisha senses there to be a threat and guides Violet and Louis out of the town to face their enemies head on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva &amp; Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twin Kois Struggling For Glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a rough journey so far. Violet had made sure that Louis was always within her line of sight and Prisha had stayed by the pair’s side, even going as far as swearing her undying loyalty and blade to Violet. So when Prisha tensed up as the trio went through a marketplace, Violet knew that their moment of peace had been extinguished.</p><p>“Follow me,” Prisha whispered under her breath; her hand laid on the hilt of her blade as she guided them outside the small town. </p><p>Violet grabbed onto Louis’ hand with an iron grip to make sure they didn’t get separated while they moved away from the crowd of people. She could tell that Louis was really nervous. His hand trembled in hers even though he tried his best to stop it.“It will be okay, Lou,” Violet looked back with a small smile. “We’re just going out of town to deal with whoever they are.”<br/>Louis’ eyes shot up and stared in Violet’s for a moment, searching them and trying to decide how much truth was in her words. His eyes looked back at the ground, giving a small nod in understanding. </p><p>Violet looked back to the samurai who seemed focused on finding the best path out. Her eyes only dared to wander back once or twice to make sure they were not far behind her. When they had gotten through the crowd and out of the town, they made their way to a field of pampas grass. The tall, thin green stems blew with the breeze while the white tops swayed back and forth. Prisha paused for a moment before turning sharply on her heel to see who had been following them and putting her liege in danger. Out of the western section of the pampas grass, there emerged two identical tall figures with red hair. They wore matching dark blue kimono coats. They strode from the grass and made their way towards the center of the dirt road where Prisha stood in front. Violet stood behind, her hand protectively drawn out in front of Louis. </p><p>“Why are you following us?” Prisha looked coldly at the pair. </p><p>The girl with long red hair looked up with a smirk. “I’m sure you already know the answer since you travel with them,” </p><p>“We’re here for the traitor and the politician’s son.” The one with shorter red hair spoke with a calm, level voice. </p><p>“Why?” Violet looked over at the twins. “You’re not a part of the Sato clan.”</p><p>“No,” The girl with long hair rolled her right arm around while she held it with her left hand. “But if we bring you two back, it will raise the Eichi clan to new heights.”</p><p>“We’ll no longer be one of the smaller clans in the yakuza.” The other twin cracked her knuckles. Louis tried to move forward but Violet stopped him and shook her head. It was clear by the worried expression on his face that he wanted to try and smooth things out, see if there was a way for both sides to win. But they had been on the run long enough to know that would never be true. </p><p>“Leave,” Prisha’s grip tightened on her katana’s handle, “Now,” Her eyes glared at the twins, a sharp edge of warning to them. </p><p>“Can’t do that,” The long haired one took off her kimono coat, tossing it into the field of pampas grass. There on the back of the kimono coat in white proudly stood the kanji for “glory.” She turned to the side, revealing her tattoo. It was a waterfall that covered her upper back to the nape of her neck. Within the waterfall was a single golden koi fish who struggled against the powerful waves. Her twin followed suit, tossing aside her kimono coat and turning to the side. Her back had a similar tattoo save for the black and white koi that was hidden in the depths of the waterfall. The twins pressed their backs together. </p><p>“You ready, Minnie?” The long haired one smiled brightly over at her twin.</p><p>“I’m always ready, Sophie. Let’s bring glory to the Eichi Clan,” Without warning the two twins sprinted forward. Sophie pulled a hidden blade from the hem of her pants and unsheathed it. It swung down towards the samurai who blocked it with ease using her katana. Prisha backstepped which was her first error, giving Minnie a free pass to attack Violet.</p><p>“Vi-” Prisha called out but was quickly cut off by another slash of the yakuza’s knife. </p><p>“I’d pay attention to our fight if I were you,” Sophie had a determined smile on her face as she spun the knife in her hand. She danced wildly around the samurai, striking at any point she could. Prisha swore internally as she blocked attack after attack. She needed to find an opening. Sophie chuckled before jumping back a few steps.  “Never seen a samurai that fights quite like you,” Sophie motioned towards the samurai’s stance. Prisha had her katana held above her, the blade shining in the light as she studied her opponent’s movement. “One handed. That sure is a hell of a way to fight,” Sophie glanced over at Minnie who still hadn’t started her own fight. </p><p>She was circling around Violet who stood protectively in front of Louis, hoping that she wasn’t leaving any openings for her opponent to strike. </p><p>“Minnie, I think I’m gonna need that second one after all,” Minnie looked back at Sophie with a small smile before tossing over a second blade. Sophie caught it with ease and unsheathed it, now holding both knives in her hands. Prisha’s eyes widened as she watched Sophie crouch into a different stance, one best suited for a dual wielder. Prisha’s hand tightened around her katana. This was going to be no easy match.</p><p> </p><p>“Back off. Now,” Violet hissed at the yakuza. Minnie didn’t seem fazed by the warning. Instead she continued to circle around the pair.</p><p>“Come with us peacefully and we won't harm the samurai.” Minnie motioned over to Prisha who was struggling against the bombardment of quick attacks Sophie was using. </p><p>“Louis, step back and hide in the grass.” Violet whispered. She could sense Louis’ hesitation. “Do it.”</p><p>Louis felt his trembling increase but he listened, stumbling backwards and into his hiding place. With Louis gone, Violet could now focus on her opponent. Turning her gaze back to the yakuza and tossing off her kimono coat, she took a deep breath before her eyes hardened. At precisely the same moment, the two dashed towards each other. Violet swung her right fist upwards to connect with the yakuza’s face while Minnie’s left hook aimed straight for the side of Violet’s head. Both landed their hits, causing the other to stumble back a few steps. </p><p>Minnie was the first to recover. Running forward, she shot out her fist towards Violet’s face but Violet blocked it with her left arm and with a free opportunity sent her knuckles crashing against Minnie’s face instead. It twisted into Minnie’s nose, causing it to shatter with a disturbing crunch. Minnie hissed in pain, sliding back a few paces. She casually placed a hand on her nose, wincing when she touched it. Placing her thumb to the side of her nose, she forced out some blood from her nostril, making it splash onto the pampas grass and dyeing it red. Minnie looked annoyed by Violet. “I don’t know why you threw it all away,” Minnie rushed forward, swiping her leg to Violet's side. Violet blocked it, skidding backwards.</p><p>But Minnie immediately closed that distance, throwing more kicks and punches in. “Becoming a traitor and for what?” She sprinted forward, sending a punch directly to Violet’s gut. It connected with a deep thud, causing Violet to spit out saliva as she crumbled over. “For someone you barely knew? For a bargaining chip?”</p><p>Violet lashed out wildly at the yakuza, a look of rage in her eyes. “Shut up!” Her fist connected with Minnie’s gut. Minnie leaned forward from the pain only for her hair to be grabbed by Violet. <br/>With a vicious headbutt, she sent Minnie stumbling backwards.</p><p>Violet took the opportunity to attack again, her rage slowly building inside her. Raising her hand, she lashed down at the yakuza only for her attack to be blocked.<br/>Twisting Violet’s arm behind her back, Minnie kicked out her leg causing her to fall. Violet turned her head and bit down onto Minnie’s other hand. Taking the spare seconds, Violet got back into her fighting stance as Minnie shook her hand wildly, her eyes holding a level of annoyance and anger within them. </p><p> </p><p>Sophie couldn’t find an opening. Whoever this samurai was, she had an impressive defense. Her attacks seemed to be unusually slower and more manageable to dodge though. Sophie danced around, light on her feet while she jabbed here and there. </p><p>Prisha felt a bead of sweat fall down the side of her face as she blocked yet another attack. Sophie looked frustrated by Prisha’s consistency when it came to deflecting blows. “Tell me, samurai,” Sophie spun around, tossing in a few more stabs, some of which landed on Prisha and tore parts of her samurai garb, breaking skin. Prisha’s katana sliced down which Sophie barely dodged. Whatever style this samurai was adopting, it was some strange variation on the water stance. Sophie continued regardless. “Why risk everything for a traitor to the yakuza and a politician's son?”</p><p>“I have no reason to explain why I protect them to the likes of you.”</p><p>“It just seems odd,” Sophie slashed her knives down, clashing against Prisha’s katana as metal screeched against metal. “For someone whose whole code is that of honor, you certainly seem to have chosen the most unhonorable kind.”</p><p>That seemed to set something off within Prisha. A fiery anger burned within her eyes as she glared up at Sophie. Her teeth gritted down and she pushed back the yakuza’s blades.“Don’t speak on things you have no knowledge of!” Prisha raised her katana; its sharp edge shone in the light. Before Sophie could fully get out of the katana’s reach the blade slashed down, slicing through the side of Sophie’s gut just below the right part of her ribcage. It cut through the yakuza like a thin piece of scroll paper. Blood poured from the wound while Sophie clutched it desperately. Her twin blades fell with a soft thud. The yakuza had a twisted mixture of fear and pain etched on her face. </p><p>Prisha was about to send down the finishing blow when she heard a feral, throaty cry emitted from behind. Her katana froze as she glanced behind her to see the boiling fury and despair in Minnie’s eyes. Without warning, she grabbed the sides of Violet’s face and brought them to her knee, smashing it. Violet hissed in pain, stumbling, but Minnie wasn’t finished. She sent her fist into Violet’s gut, causing the traitor to fall to her knees and with one final kick to the side of her face she knocked Violet flat on the ground.</p><p>“Violet!” Prisha cried. The samurai ran over to try and get the yakuza away from her liege. Minnie’s eyes shot over to Prisha. The samurai’s katana swung out but hit nothing as Minnie ducked beneath it before sending a mighty kick into Prisha’s side. Prisha winced, her feet wandering aimlessly as she tried to regain her composure. The yakuza quickly disarmed her and with one smack sent her to falling to the dirt road.</p><p>“Prisha,” Violet gasped while she struggled to get to her feet. Minnie didn’t seem to care anymore about them. She ran over to Sophie's side and gingerly tossed her twins’ arm over her shoulder.</p><p>“Minnie,” Sophie tried to force a smile. “I’m okay, it’s just a cut,” The blood from the wound had seeped out and spilled over her hand, dripping down and staining her pant legs and the dirt below it. </p><p>“Shut up and focus on getting out of here.” Minnie whispered, moving past the traitor and the samurai who laid sprawled out of the ground. She walked forward, taking slow deliberate steps so she wouldn’t push Sophie too hard. Louis jumped out of the pampas grass and made his way over to Violet. Skidding over into a kneeling  position, he began to help her up. Sophie looked back at the trio they had just left then over to her twin. </p><p>“Minnie, the traitor and-” Sophie let out a shaky gasp when another gush of blood poured out. Her hand that was covering the wound seemed to be doing nothing but keep some of her guts from spilling out. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter!” Minnie snapped. “Forget the Eichi Clan, there’s no way in hell I’m gonna lose you!” Minnie’s hands trembled as they clutched desperately onto Sophie. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Minnie. I’ll be more careful next time.” Sophie mumbled, her head bobbed in time with her footsteps. The twins disappeared through the field of pampas grasses, staining the white tops red as they passed. Leaving Violet, Louis and Prisha defeated but alive. </p><p>“Violet,” Prisha struggled to her feet and watched as Louis helped the ex-yakuza up. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Violet waved a hand dismissively. “How about you?”</p><p>Prisha smiled back at Violet. “I’ll manage.”</p><p>Violet seemed relieved at the news. Then she turned to her friend. “Louis, you can’t run out of cover like that,” </p><p>Louis seemed upset by Violet’s words and began to sign furiously. </p><p>“Ok, ok.” Violet had a warm smile on her face. “I’ll be more careful too.” She looked at the blood-stained grass. <em>I’m going to have to be with threats like this following us.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>